Mirrors
by darkangel9314
Summary: The Gilbert family has a deep dark secret. What is it? Can the perfect Gilbert family really have this secret? Or is there something more sinister going on?
1. Chapter 1

Mirrors

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert sighed as she looked around having no clue how she got here. Where was she? And what had she done last night? She sighed and sat up looking around the room to see where she was. Unsurprisingly, she had no clue. It seemed as if this had been happening a lot lately. It's what happened to her most of the time.

She sighed and got up looking around the room. Beer cans were scattered across the floor as well as a few joints. Elena sighed Katherine must have dragged her to this party last night. She let out a groan as she looked down to her clothes. They were torn and barely hanging on. She shook bad thoughts out of her head and walked towards the door. She had to get back to her house. Her siblings and parents would be wondering where she was if she didn't come home soon.

Elena groaned as she opened the door exposing herself to the harsh sunlight outside. Having a hangover would be a bitch. She didn't even know why Katherine always left her at these places. Elena sighed and made the long walk home.

When she finally reached her house, Elena quietly opened her front door as she snuck upstairs to go change. She just hoped that Katherine wasn't in their room. She didn't need a lecture from one of her three sisters or worse her brother. Elena wondered how her parents felt when they realized that her mother was pregnant with not one but five kids. All of them with slightly different personalities.

The first child was Amara, she was more of the innocent type out of all her siblings. Her style was more hippie than anything else. She loved long dresses and talking about peace and love. The only thing her parents frowned upon was her marjuana addiction, but even that wasn't that bad and she only did it with her friends around. Elena was dating one of the many Salvatore brothers there were three of them Damon, Silas, and Stefan and only three out of the four sisters had captured their hearts. But for Amara, it was the handsome Silas that caught her eye. Elena had to admit that she was jealous of Amara for multiple reason, but her being with Silas wasn't one of them. He was kind of an asshole that didn't deserve her, but then again most people said that about Elena's boyfriend as well, but she was getting ahead of herself.

The second child was Tatia, she was the more outgoing out of all of them. Her style was more of her own and she didn't really have a boyfriend due to her multiple activities, but it still didn't mean she didn't dabble when it came to the male species. The last time Elena checked on her love life was when she was fooling around with both Elijah and Klaus. When Elena asked her why she did it, Tatia explained that life was too short to be tied down to one person. Elena shrugged, she never really was one to question one of her siblings.

The third child was Elena's rival sister, Katherine Pierce, even though people loved to give her multiple nicknames, a couple of those were Katerina, Kat, or most importantly bitch, okay maybe that was just Elena, but she had some bad blood with Katherine after she stole Stefan away from her. It had worked out for the best, but still a sister shouldn't do that to her sister. If Elena could descibe Katherine, she would say that Katherine was the most bitchiest person you would ever meet. She had no consideration for other peoples feelings and she had a killer and edgy style to match. But even though Elena didn't like Katherine, she had to admit that she was closer to her than her other siblings and she had introudced Elena to her current boyfriend, so she couldn't hate her that completely even though Katherine and him did date once. It had happened a long time ago so there were no real feelings left. Well at least Elena hoped that was the case.

The fourth child was her brother Jeremy, he was simple and reserved whenever he was sober. Jeremy was a good kid, but he fell back in bad habbits and now him and Elena hardly talked.

And lastly, Elena was the last sibling. She was more of a simple laid back girl who loved to live her life to the fullest while still living cautiously. The only thing she did that was a little bit dangerous was dating Damon Salvatore. She had met Damon when she had met Stefan. There was something about him that Elena knew she liked and even though her and Stefan landed on a sour note, Damon still had treated her with every bit of kindness he did that day. People found that unusual considering Damon had a reputation for being a bad boy, but for Elena he softened. He even made love to her like no one ever did, but that was for a later time.

Elena sighed as she opened the door to her room letting out a sigh when she didn't see Katherine in their room. She changed into her pajamas as the sun shined threw her window. It was a good thing that it was a saturday and she could sleep in.

With that in mind Elena walked to her bed and tossed the covers over her wondering what the day had in store for her siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirrors

Chapter 2

Katherine knew that out of all her sisters combines, she was one who was the black sheep. She always had a habit for partying and quoting at inappropriate times. Like right now when she was floating in a tub full of dirty bathwater as it seeped over her naked body she couldn't help but think about a quote from snow white and the huntsmen.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall whose the fairest of them all. Lips as red as blood, hair as dark as night, bring me your heart my dear, dear snow white."

Katherine knew her family and everyone else thought it was weird that she did this, but she wanted to be different from the rest of her sister and this was the only way she could do that without sounding completely crazy. None the less she had to get out of this bathtub and find out where the hell she was. She also had a weird habit of ending up in places that she had no clue how she got to in the first place.

Sighing she got out of the bathtub ringing out her hair and searched around for her clothes. She rolled her eyes when she couldn't find them and put a towel on instead. This house wasn't one she recognized, but at this moment she didn't care all she cared about was going home no matter what she had to do.

Looking around the house she noticed a few beer bottles and a couple of passed out people who she assumed were frat boys. Great, Elena must have taken her to a frat party yet again and left her there. Typical Elena, she didn't care about anyone but herself and now Katherine was in some town somewhere without a ride to get home. She sighed and looked around for any sign of where the hell she was.

A couple of spilled beers later, Katherine finally found a brochure that had the words whitmore written all over it. Katherine rolled the name around her head a few times before she found out how far away from home she was. Two hours. How the hell was she supposed to walk around for two hours. She had an idea, but is wasn't going to be a pretty one.

Looking around Katherine found the most desperate soul in that place and woke them up. After some convincing and a blowjob afterwards, Katherine was finally home and ready to kick Elena's little ass. She placed her key in the lock and turned it It was time to confront Elena.

Before she went up she noticed Tatina playing the violin and Amara drawing. Such perfect daughters unlike her and Elena. She sent them a nod of acknowledgment before going up to the room she shared with Elena. It was time for some pay back.

Elena was in the room straightening her hair and probably getting ready for some date when Katherine pulled her by her hair and threw her on the bed. Before she did anything else she grabbed the straghtener and turned it off.

"What the hell are you doing ?" Elena groaned sitting up.

"I'm paying you back for leaving me at some frat house last night. I literally had to give a guy everything he desired just to get back from it. I'm just lucky he wasn't an ass guy or else you would be feeling a lot more than just some pulled hair and a toss on the bed."

Katherine sighed and looked at Elena. It amazed her how much they all looked alike. She just wished that they could all get along more.

"I'm leaving have fun with whatever." she said grabbing her purse and leaving her sister alone to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirrors

Chapter 3

Katherine applied the last of her mascara as she made her way to Stefan Salvatore's house. Today had been a hard day with Elena all up in her business and she was looking for a person to vent to. And no one felt better to her than her best friend Stefan Salvatore.

She looked at the line of cars by Stefan's house wondering what was going on as she ran her hands through her hair hoping it was every bit as perfect as she was.

She placed her car in park and opened her glove box to get out the condoms that Stefan had always suggested she bring in case they had gotten bored and needed something to do. She prayed that today would be one of those days as she stuffed them into her purse getting out of the car and walking to Stefan's door hoping that he would answer.

The door swung open as a girl she never knew before answered it in her underwear. Who the hell was this? And why was she naked in Stefan's house?

"Can I help you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Excuse me, but I think I should be asking you that question. So let me ask, Who the fuck are you?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes not liking this girls tone with her. After all she was Stefan's girlfriend and she always expected a bit more respect than what this girl was giving her. That would soon change though, Katherine would make sure of it.

"I'm his girlfriend, you stupid blonde bimbo."

"What are you talking about? Stefan doesn't have a girlfriend. At least not yet anyway."

Before Katherine knew what was happening she pulled her wrist back and slammed her fist into the blonde's face feeling the crunching of bones underneath her hand. It felt nice to let her emotions out every once in a while.

The girl slammed to the floor hitting her head on it as Stefan and the rest of the guys who had been there came rushing out. Stefan's clothes looked just as messy as the girls she had punched and after looking at both of them she had came to the conclusion that not only had that girl had been in Stefan's house. She was also probably sleeping with him. That stupid piece of shit. She would make both of them pay. She would be sure of it.

"Katherine! What the hell?!"

Stefan turned the blonde girl over and tapped her on the face.

"Come on Lexi, get up."

"Who the hell is she Stefan? And what the fuck were you two doing?"

Stefan sighed as he sat up whispering to his friends for one moment before he grabbed Katherine by the arm and dragged her up to his bedroom so they could talk some more.

"What the hell are you doing here Katherine?"

"What are you talking about? I came to see you Stefan. It's what girlfriends do."

Stefan sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Katherine, we've been over this a hundred times, We're not together. You have to get that through your thick head. We're not together and we'll never be together."

Katherine laughed as if this situation was funny.

"Wow for someone who isn't your girlfriend we sure do fuck a lot."

Stefan laughed. "There's a difference between fucking and dating Katherine. Now do me a favor and get out of my house. Don't bother coming back either."

Katherine slapped him across the face before she left never wanting to see Stefan Salvatore again.


End file.
